


Consider:

by MonsterBoyf



Series: VIXX is Trans [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Badass is mentioned, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, First Time Together as a Couple, I gave taekwoon meaty thighs and wonshik a muffin top because its my au and i say thats sexy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, Trans Male Character, post transition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Wonshik and Taekwoon have been together for awhile. It's amazing they've kept hands off eachother this long.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: VIXX is Trans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Consider:

**Author's Note:**

> **** vagina is used once referring to Taek's privates, if that personally makes you feel uncomfy*****
> 
> Hello I wrote this in *looks at watch* five hours. I have no idea why lately I've just been doing present tense. Literally none. It's just been like this since I've been doing cowboy chabin. 
> 
> I havent been able to write senseless, non-emotion-heavy smut in months. I guess all i needed was for it to be trans smut?? Just need to talk about eating a homie out???

"Is it," Taekwoon waves his hand for the right word, sprinkling water droplets around with its movements, "like a cis guy's?" He's staring directly at it, at Wonshik's dick. The hot water is rolling down him in trails and his black body hair is matted down to his skin and to other strands, where it's longer. He doesn't groom like Taekwoon does. That much is clear just looking at him. Taekwoon doesn't care much about it though. Body hair has never bothered him. He likes it. He remembers when Hakyeon would apologize when they were together and Taekwoon would just resolutely ignore him, push down until his nose was in his bush. 

"For the most part. They took it from the most sensitive place they could. Sensation kinda mattered the most to me." He runs his finger over his thigh. There's a sudden change in skin tone there, half covered by a tattoo of violets, the flower for the month of February. Taekwoon finds it so stereotypical of a trans man to tattoo his birth flower that he can't help but find it amusing. He is the one with Chrysanthemums on his sternum after all. "I was super sensitive here, still am on the other side." Taekwoon nods. He takes another step into Wonshik. He has to avoid water dripping into his eyes now that they're both fully under the shower head. 

"Is oral nice for you then?" Wonshik nods; and Taekwoon knows by now it's the nod he does when he's bashful. A little blush, wide eyes, and lips pressed firm. 

"Is that what you wanna do?" Taekwoon looks down at Wonshik's chest as he idly strokes his sides. 

"I like it. I like… things in my mouth." He struggles to say it, embarrassed by how raunchy it sounds. Wonshik chuckles.

"Yeah, I've seen how you chew on your pencils and stuff."

"It's an oral fixation."

"It's cute," Wonshik reassures. Taekwoon feels a little flustered having it called out so directly, knowing Wonshik has noticed it. 

"Is there anything else?" Taekwoon decides to move on. He pokes at the bit of fat on Wonshik's sides, his muffin top. He squirms, but doesn't outright giggle. 

"I like anal, if that's what you're trying to get at." 

"You do?" Wonshik laughs. 

"Don't make that face! It can be good even if you're not a cis guy." Taekwoon shakes his head, uncomfortable by the memories of when he tried it himself. Hard pass. 

"I can't do any penetration, recieving that is." Wonshik has this stupid ass grin that makes Taekwoon want to strangle him, or kiss him. 

"Ah, so you wear the strap in this relationship, huh?" He puts on a kind of drawl saying it. He squeals and covers his face with his hands, while apologizing, as Taekwoon goes to grab the shower head off the wall. He shows mercy and doesn't spray his boyfriend as punishment for his stupid ass. 

"You're lucky my straps are at my house and not here." Wonshik steps in, arms wrapped fully around Taekwoon's back now. They're chest to chest and Wonshik rests his forehead on Taekwoon's. 

"Oh please sir, don't threaten me with a good time." He puts on a fake voice, a half assed attempt at sounding like he's actually pleading for mercy. He giggles and Taekwoon holds him by the cheeks. 

"You are so annoying," he says affectionately, leaning up for a kiss. Their chests slide together so smoothly, with the shower wetting their skin. 

"Let me suck you off," Taekwoon mumbles once they seperate. He never describes himself as particularly bold nor shy when it comes to sex. The most he'll say is lazy. 

"Right now?" Completely innocent and bashful. His voice tends to go a little higher when he's shy. Taekwoon opens his eyes, settling back into his true height now that the kiss is through. 

"I'll drown if I try to do oral in a shower." 

"Right, sorry." 

"It's fine, baby."

"Do you want me to do the same? When we get out, I mean." Taekwoon can tell Wonshik feels awkward with his hands how they are. He softly pats Taekwoon's hips. He's cutest when he's shy, Taekwoon decided almost as soon as he met him, and that hadn't changed. He liked how the charming, bold energy faltered if Taekwoon were to push hard enough. 

"I won't say no if you're offering." Wonshik nodded. He looked down at the shower floor beside them.

They washed, and then moved to get out of Wonshik's shower-tub combo. Wonshik got out, and offered a hand to Taekwoon to help him as he stepped over the bath wall, but was stopped. Taekwoon did take his hand, but sat down on the bathtub ledge, legs dripping water onto the small rug under them. He looks up at Wonshik, and the younger does that face again. He was flustered. 

"How does it work?" He felt a little bad having to ask, but it had to be done. He ran his other hand over Wonshik's thigh softly, over the violets. 

"There's a- there's these rods in there. You snap them the right way and they…" he doesn't finish his sentence, but Taekwoon understands how it would have ended. He nods. 

"Can I see?" Wonshik clears his throat, looking down. 

"Uh, yeah." Its not unwillingness. It's just embarrassment. Wonshik is a naturally timid creature. Taekwoon watches what he does. He maneuvers it to be straight, going from looking half hard to erect. The length is proportional to Wonshik's body, Taekwoon thinks as he takes him in as a whole. "Tada," Wonshik speaks as he puts his hands out as though he did a trick with no enthusiasm. Taekwoon snorts. He takes both hands in his own, giving Wonshik something to do with them.

"You're ready?" He nods. "You can put your hands in my hair or anything like that, just don't pull, or thrust too hard. I don't want to fall off the tub and bust my ass." It's funny, but Wonshik doesn't laugh. He only nods obediently. Taekwoon pulls him a little closer and leans in, nuzzling at the base. Wonshik's hold on Taekwoon's hands tightens. He starts with just an open mouth kiss, broad but short licks. He's content with this familiar territory. He closes his eyes and just moves while focusing on how Wonshik sounds. At first he's quiet, but it's at a point about under the head where there's the wet sound of a bitten lip being released and a quiet  _ oh _ . Taekwoon wants to smile, because it's a response so like him, but he doesn't. He continues to tease at that spot until he gets a whimper and a hand on the head.

"Good boy." He stops to praise. He doesnt usually mix talk and sex, but he feels particularly relaxed. He also is convinced that Wonshik will enjoy it. And he does. He moans, brushes Taekwoon's wet hair from his face. Taekwoon returns to his work, this time wrapping his lips around Wonshik's dick. He pushes his head forward slowly. Wonshik lets out a shaky sigh in response, and his head tips back slightly, eyes closed. Taekwoon isnt watching yet though. The elder goes down halfway, then retreats just as slowly. He's giving Wonshik a taste of what he will do. Taekwoon does the same motion again, though with a little more suction. The sound reverberates off of the walls of the bathroom. Wonshik fists Taekwoon's hair more than holds it now. 

"Taek…" he manages.

Taekwoon wraps his hand around the base and begins to bob his head with merit. Wonshik's hips twitch forward every other movement, inching forward for more. Taekwoon, playing with what works, squeezes the hand he has wrapped around Wonshik's cock. Wonshik's knees seem to nearly buckle in response. Wonshik lets go of Taekwoon's other hand to instead put it on his shoulder. He clasps it and Taekwoon's hair firmly. So he likes a little harder of a touch, Taekwoon notes. He sucks once, firmly, and Wonshik moans loudly. It sounds much louder than he intended echoing off the walls. He takes the hand off of Taekwoon's shoulder to cover his mouth. Taekwoon finds it very cute. 

"Do you like that?" He bats his eyes at Wonshik. Playing with his food. Wonshik nods, looking down to meet his eye. He's still covering his mouth. The water on his body has mostly dried by now, his hair holding most of the remaining moisture. The drops of water falling from it were red with his hair dye. 

"If you keep doing it like that, I'll die," he speaks behind his hand, taking it away from his mouth just enough to not be muffled. Taekwoon's expression slowly changes to a smile. Wonshik feels a fearful arousal shoot through him. Taekwoon leans back in, putting only the tip in his mouth. He pumps his hand and then sucks on what was in his mouth. He gets to see Wonshik tip his head back and moan this time. He continues to do that combination, watching Wonshik squirm. Until his hips jerk forward. Taekwoon squeaks and nearly chokes as his mouth is suddenly filled. He doesn't have such a shallow gag reflex, but rather was just caught unprepared. Recovered, he pushes his lips down further, the furthest they had gone that night. Almost all of Wonshik's modest size is down his throat now. Taekwoon holds Wonshik's hips so he can't thrust forward. He moves his tongue as best he can, sliding under the cock in his mouth. The hand in Taekwoon's hair tightens and his name is moaned behind the other sweaty palm. Taekwoon moves back and forth slightly, sucking on his boyfriend. His name has now become a whispered chant. Taekwoon is silently grateful there's no threat of suddenly having to choke on cum. He moves his free hand back, sliding intentionally soft over Wonshik's taint. It slides forward to Wonshik's ass. The younger arches his back, like a jolt went through him. Taekwoon plays with his fingers while he wears his cheek muscles sore. He runs Wonshik with his fingers. Wonshik seems to like the teasing of something more. He goes up on his toes, leaning more into Taekwoon. It's a cute sign that he's getting close. Taekwoon tries to combine all three sensations, although he isn't the most dexterous. He pumps Wonshik's cock with one hand, the other still teasing his hole, and bobs his head softly. Wonshik keeps clenching and unclenching his hand in Taekwoon's hair. Sometimes, he drags his nails forward like one would scratch at a partner's back in missionary. He's trying to get that last bit of edge. 

When Wonshik does come, it's a thing to witness. He gasps, stretches out his back completely, on the tips of his toes. His dick popped from Taekwoon's lips as he moved, so the elder got a full look of the move. He didn't stop pumping his hand. He wants to work him over the edge into the steep fall towards overstimulation. Wonshik is the loudest now, chanting  _ yes! _ and  _ please, please, fuck, Taeky _ as his hips jerk. Taekwoon rubs his thighs together, bites his lip. God, he wants to slip his hand between them and start rubbing fast circles. The change from pleading for more to begging for a cease is incredibly abrupt. Taekwoon's pace remained the same the whole time, so it isnt long until the pleasing waves of orgasm turn into sharp overstimulation. 

"Stop, stop," Wonshik orders in a gasp, pushing Taekwoon's hand away. Taekwoon puts both down on the tub ledge. They look at one another, wonshik with heaving chest and Taekwoon unnervingly steady. Wonshik picks his hand from Taekwoon's hair, grimaces as he pets it back into shape. 

"Good?" Taekwoon asks simply. Wonshik nods, gulping. Taekwoon goes to rise from his seat, but freezes as Wonshik starts to get down onto the bathroom floor. Taekwoon figured out where this is going when both hands come to Taekwoon's plush thighs. "Get up. You're going to kill your knees doing that on the tile." Taekwoon stands, and gets a punch of gender euphoria and lust right to the gut at the image of Wonshik looking up at him from his place on his knees. Wonshik isn't subtle when his eyes dart down to Taekwoon's crotch. "Up," taekwoon repeats, making a summoning motion with his hands. Wonshik picks himself back up off his knees. 

"Wonshik!" Taekwoon squeaks as he's picked up. Wonshik's hands are on the underside of his thighs and their chests are together. Taekwoon glares at Wonshik's laugh, big and content. Wonshik begins to step for the door. 

"What?"

"I am completely capable of walking."

"But that's not as sexy."

"I am going to kill you." Wonshik opens the door and they find Badass in front of it, waiting for them to come out it seems. He stands up when he sees the two of them, ready to follow. 

"Stay out here, bub." The dog blinks as they go quickly passed into the bedroom. Wonshik closes the door with his foot and Taekwoon is very unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. He's almost ready to pout when Wonshik gets down on his knees in front of the bed, between Taekwoon's legs. The pouting is completely dropped for rather feeling exposed. Wonshik is just looking at him, both up at his face and at his crotch like he's waiting for permission. Taekwoon almost groans when he realizes that's probably exactly what he's doing. 

"Go ahead." Wonshik didnt need anything more than that. He's almost  _ too _ eager as he leans in and runs his tongue up his entire vagina. Taekwoon's thighs immediately tense and almost shut around Wonshik's head. He manages to grip onto the sheets instead.

Wonshik focuses his attention on Taekwoon's clit, which had long since gotten bigger than when he wasn't on T. It's not much, but it's certainly fatter than it once was. Wonshik moves circles with his tongue before closing his lips around it and sucking once. Taekwoon does slam his thighs shut at that. Wonshik was trapped where he was now. Taekwoon feels his hands come up, but rather than pull Taekwoon's thighs apart, they instead come to grope him. His thumbs were at just the place he could spread Taekwoon open. He continues to suck on Taekwoon's clit though. Small soft sucks that felt like electric shocks on Taekwoon's nerves. Wonshik's thumbs go back and forth on whether they want Taekwoon open or not. It is just another disgustingly wet noise to add to the cacophony that was already happening. Taekwoon doesn't really even self lubricate anymore though. Wonshik is just That sloppy. He finally stops sucking, meaning Taekwoon stops clamping his thighs shut. Wonshik licks his clit with the flat of his tongue, finally opening his eyes to look at Taekwoon. Holy fuck he was hot.

"Shit…" Taekwoon breathes out. Wonshik smiles, not a smirk, but like he had just been praised. He goes back to tracing circles with the tip of his tongue. He doesn't stop staring at Taekwoon though. Taekwoon drops his head onto the bed, closing his eyes and riding the wave. His thighs are shaking. His feet rest on Wonshik's shoulder blades. Wonshik works back downward again. He spreads Taekwoon out with his thumbs and licks between Taekwoon's lips. It isn't the same earth quaking feeling as the stimulation directly to his clit, but it still feels heavenly. Actually, Taekwoon feels like he's on fire. Maybe it's hellish instead. One of the thumbs slides up, catching Wonshik's spit on its way to Taekwoon's clit. It rubs gentle circles while Wonshik takes a breath. 

"This is so good."

"No shit…" the reply is incredibly weak, but Taekwoon's whole world is spinning. Wonshik smiles again. 

"You're so hot, Taek. I didn't get to say it before." 

"Oh my god." It wasn't particularly clear if that was in response to Wonshik, or what he was doing with his hands. Wonshik catches a quick lick at Taekwoon again. 

"I want you to ride my face."

" _ Wonshik." _

"Not right now. But, fuck," he removes his thumb so he could kiss Taekwoon's clit and give it a kitten lick, "I know I'd get off if you just sat on my face." Taekwoon grabs some of Wonshik's hair. It's still too wet to be a steady hold. 

"I'm going to fuck your face if you dont stop." Wonshik didn't even seem to be listening. He automatically went back to pleasing Taekwoon's clit once he got over the pleasure of Taekwoon dominating him. Taekwoon ground his hips up into him. Some distant voice in his mind mourned over not having his strap here, wanting to see himself really fuck Wonshik's mouth, but he tossed it entirely to the side and focused on the way Wonshik was moaning while sucking him off. Taekwoon's toes curl, heels pressing into Wonshik's back. When he asked if they could finally fuck around, he didn't expect this. Of course, he also didn't know Wonshik was this good, so a little sloppy desperation was understandable. 

Taekwoon props himself up on one elbow, wanting to watch. Wonshik looks at him as best he can. His nose and cheeks are wet; and Taekwoon doesn't think it was from his hair. Wonshik sucks hard once more. He whimpers when Taekwoon bucks up into his face hard. 

"Again. Do that again." His voice had gotten higher, the desperation affecting its sound. Wonshik does as he was told and keeps sucking on it like that. Taekwoon isn't distinctly aware what any of his body is doing. Not his head dropping back, his heels digging into Wonshik's back, his hand  _ pulling _ Wonshik's hair forward. Wonshik brings his hands back into the equation again. He clutches onto Taekwoon's thigh with strength, dull nails making crescents in his skin. Taekwoon falls onto his back, twitching violently as he cums on Wonshik's tongue. His back is sure to hurt from arching, but he's climaxing and it hits him like a fucking lightening strike. He remembers opening his mouth wide to gasp as he toppled over the edge, but he has no idea what came out of his mouth afterward. All he knows is once he is climaxing, Wonshik switches to more gentle licking. He encourages Taekwoon through it. When the storm of ecstasy is over, it was the tender little licks he notices first. They aren't overstimulating, but each one did bring a shock to an already spent system. Taekwoon lets go of Wonshik's hair and just pats at his head and face, too exhausted for words. 

Wonshik pulls away softly, after having left kisses all over Taekwoon. He softly takes Taekwoon's legs from his shoulders and closes them together. 

"Babe, you're shaking." Taekwoon whines, turning along with his new leg position so his face is in the blanket. "Are you okay?" He puts a knee on the bed, hovering over Taekwoon. 

"You should have said something." 

"About what?" Wonshik's arousal starts to become panic for Taekwoon. 

"You sucked my soul out of my goddamn dick." Wonshik blinks before his pout and furrowed brows slowly turn into a grin. 

"I did?" Taekwoon nods. He whines as he is pulled from hiding his face in the blankets to a back hug. 

"You liked it?" Taekwoon gulps and nods. 

"The bed is wet," he points out insipidly. The edge of the bed where Taekwoon's hips had laid and the middle where his head was before are both soaked, turning the brown sheet an almost black. 

"I've been known to be a bit spitty."

"No shit." Wonshik laughs. He leans in and kisses Taekwoon's neck. It's so sweet and Taekwoon is so overworked he almost cries. He doesn't though, instead just pressing their heads together. 

**Author's Note:**

> *looks out window forlornly* "where is my very own Wonshik?" 
> 
> contact Info:  
> [Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
> [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  
> 


End file.
